Glacies et Monumentum
by Zaphodiop
Summary: Rewritten! A love forbidden, a child hidden, frozen dreams, and a woman’s screams. Life is lost to the Deadly Sins. This is how it all begins…


Glacies et Monumentum

Chapter One

Yume no TouketsuZetsumei

ゆめのとうけつぜつめ

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters. All of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Please do not sue. - Arigato!**_

* * *

"_I dream of a plain of ice…on that plain of ice, I die…"_

_--Toshiro Hitsugaya_

* * *

_Snowflakes swirled around him like white cherry blossom petals in the spring. The boy blinked the ice from his delicate, black lashes and pushed on through the drifts of burning ice, desperate to find his way home. How could this have happened? Where are his parents? What is this ethereal voice calling his name? Suddenly, a great gust of wind blinded him with a torrent of ice and snow as he was trying to warm his little hands. The boy fell backwards into the white snow with a soft cry, aggravating the gaping wound on his side even more. How was he going to get out of this? The lost child picked himself up and trudged onwards, occasionally meeting more gusts like the previous. Each time he would fall, and then pick himself up. He lost track of how long this went on for as he shuffled through the gale, trailing droplets of blood that dazzled like rubies on the pallid field._

_All of a sudden, a great maelstrom of white ice and snow caught the boy unawares and threw him into a deep drift. When he pulled himself up, he found himself on a large hill, face to face with a great dragon. The boy heard a vociferous roar and, in the blink of an eye, the dragon vanished into the vortex of snow. The boy stood up again and slowly headed down the knoll towards the vale at the bottom. However, before he got more than two steps, he began to feel really fatigued. It was then he realized that he could not continue due to his injury and that he wanted to lie down and take a nice, deep sleep. The boy yawned as he stretched before lying down. He then slowly closed his eyes, hearing that ghostly voice grow stronger as he shut his turquoise orbs and drifted off into darkness for eternity…_

_Toshiro…_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division, suddenly snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He hasn't had that dream since he was younger and couldn't control his reiatsu. Why did he just dream that now? Why was it so much clearer than before? Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and staggered out of bed. Unfortunately, his legs had gotten tangled in his blanket during his thrashing, so he fell out of bed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Taicho," a concerned female voice asked through the door of Hitsugaya's room, "is everything all right?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply. Matsumoto merely smiled at her captain's defensive tone.

"May I come in?" she asked sweetly, trying not to laugh at the thought of what she might find.

"Sure, why not," came Hitsugaya's sarcastic voice, "just let me extract myself from the cloth of terror." Tears started to trickle from Matsumoto's eyes from holding in her hysteria.

"Are you decent?" Matsumoto asked, giggling. Hitsugaya sounded miffed.

"No," Hitsugaya retorted, "I just figured I'd let you see me naked. Of course I'm decent!"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Try the floor." Matsumoto couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door, stifling her giggles, but that was no use when she saw her captain.

"You really should use the bed," she snickered, seeing Hitsugaya tangled in a heap on the floor.

"How about giving me a hand," Hitsugaya growled, "instead of giggling like a child who discovered potty humor!?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Shut up." After a few minutes of struggling and cursing (most of which came from the perturbed captain), Hitsugaya was finally freed of the lethal fabric. Matsumoto, actually, was of no help because she couldn't stop laughing at her young captain's attempts at freedom. However, he did get free, but was in a not so better mood.

"Thanks a lot, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya spat, acerbically.

"You're welcome!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, but your so adorable when you angry!"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya groaned as he massaged his temples, "knock off your childish behavior!"

"Sure," she said, "besides, I have important questions to ask you."

"Like what," he moaned, wanting to go back to bed.

"What were you dreaming to make you abandon ship like that?"

"Well," Hitsugaya stopped rubbing his head, hesitating before responding, "I had _that_ dream again."

"_That _dream?" Matsumoto asked incredulously, "But you haven't had _that_ dream for years!"

"I know," he said," that's why it bothers me so much. Why now of all times to have it? And why was it so much clearer!?"

"Wait a sec," Matsumoto said, "it was clearer!?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya said slowly, "I saw more of that snowy day. I also saw Hyourinmaru, but I don't remember seeing him until after I came to Soul Society, when he wasin a dream not about my past."

"This is troubling," Matsumoto murmured," What happened to you all those years ago?"

"Humph! I wish I knew."

"Well, then let's find out, ne?" Hitsugaya pondered this for a second. Sure, he and his buxom fukutaicho didn't see much action these days despite Aizen's rebellion, but would the soutaicho let them leave for the living world to investigate something so trivial? Apparently Matsumoto was also thinking the same thing, but she came up with a different solution, one that made Hitsugaya very nervous.

"Does, Yamamoto-soutaicho have to know about us leaving? We could just sneak out."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hitsugaya grumbled, trying not to shudder at the thought of a large ball of fire barbequing him on the spot due to the soutaicho's wrath.

"You'll see!"

"Oh great…" Yep, this is not going to be good. Better start writing that will…

* * *

_A love forbidden,_

_A child hidden,_

_Frozen dreams,_

_And a woman's screams._

_Life is lost to the Deadly Sins._

_This is how it all begins…_

_**A/N: Hey, folks, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my computer had died and I had to get a new one. Unfortunately all my memory croaked too, so I lost the rest of the fan fiction. However, I will be rewriting the story and fixing/ expanding upon it. Thank you so much for being patient, and I hope the edited version will make the wait worth it! Darn, this chapter is still so short!**_


End file.
